Refrigerators are designed to for keeping food and beverages below ambient temperatures. Beverage holding cans and bottles are commonly stored in refrigerators. The beverage holding cans and bottles are positioned within the refrigerator so that they can be readily removed one at a time therefrom as they are used. However, it can be awkward to remove and carry several separate beverage holding cans or bottles from the refrigerator. Further, once the cans or bottles have been removed from the refrigerator, they often become warmer very quickly.
Refrigerators may benefit from improvements.